bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 Bosnia and Herzegovina Season
Year Preview Team Overview Rankings and Objectives Bosnia and Herzegovia is ranked at the start of the season #45 in the world. Branislav Mikulic returns as their manager, having taken control of the team in July 2010, with the objectives of building towards the future, while being competitive in the Euro Qualifiers, for the 2012 UEFA Euro Championship. Team Evaluation Key Players Kenan Hasagic, who plays for the Olympiacos in the Greek SuperLeague, is a 31 year-old goalkeeper who has 36 caps for the National Team. Emir Spahic, who plays for Sevilla in the Spanish "La Liga", is a 30 year-old center back and sweeper, who has 44 caps and 2 goals for the National Team . He is currently the team captain. Zvjezdan Misimovic, who plays for Dinamo Moscow in the Russian Premier League, is a 28 year-old attacking midfielder who has 51 caps and 16 goals for the National Team. Edin Dzeko , who plays for Manchester City in the English Premier League, is a 24 year-old a striker, who has 31 caps and 22 goals for the National Team. Future Stars Miralem Pjanic, who plays for the Olympique Lyonnais in the French Ligue 1, is a 20 year-old attacking midfielder, who has 21 caps and 4 goal for the National Team. Asmir Begovic, who plays for Stoke in the English Premier League, is a 23 year-old goalkeeper, who has 5 caps for the National Team. Said Husejinovic, who plays for Werder Bremen in the German Bundesliga, is a 22 year-old winger, who has 4 caps for the National Team. Senad Lulic, who plays for Lazio in the Italian Serie A, is a 24 year-old left winger, who has 6 cap for the National Team. Ermin Zec, who plays for Gençlerbirliği S.K. in the Turkish Super League, is a 22 year-old striker who has 8 caps and 3 goal for the International Team. Youth Prospects Muhamed Besic, who plays for Real Madrid in the SpanishLa Liga, is a 18 year-old center back who has 1 cap for the National Team. Eldin Hadzic, who plays for Hercules in the Spanish Liga Adelante (second tier), is a 19 year-old attacking midfielder and winger, with 2 youth caps. Ognjen Vranjes, who plays for F.C. Krasnodar in the Russian Premier League, is a 20 year-old center back, who has 4 caps for the National Team. Competitions The Bosnia and Herzegovina National Team will be playing during the 2011 season in the Euro Qualifiers for the 2012 Eurpean Championship. Bosnia and Herzegovina was drawed in Group D, alongside France, Romania, Albania, Belarus and Luxembourg. In order to have a fighting chance of getting to the playoff phase, Bosnia and Herzegovina will be fighting alongside Romania and Belarus to get that second place, and try to get to the playoff phase. Fixtures Season Review Mexico | score = 3 - 1 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Dos Santos Hernández Rodríguez | goals2 = Pjanic | stadium = DeKalb Memorial Stadium, Atlanta (GA), U.S.A. | attendance = 7738 | referee = Manuel Corrales (Honduras) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 2 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Romania | goals1 = Salihovic Dzeko | goals2 = Raţ Mutu | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 35500 | referee = Andre Marriner (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Romania | score = 3 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Lazăr Goian Rădoi | goals2 = Zec Dzeko | stadium = Steaua, Bucharest, Romania | attendance = 24685 | referee = Peter Gagelmann (Germany) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 2 - 0 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Albania | goals1 = Ibisevic Dzeko | goals2 = | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 34825 | referee = Carlo Bertolini (Switzerland) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 5 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Benin | goals1 = Dzeko Ibisevic | goals2 = Angan Agbeto | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 21665 | referee = Darrell Reed | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Belarus | score = 1 - 4 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Besic | goals2 = Dzeko Pjanic | stadium = Dinamo, Minsk, Belarus | attendance = 38735 | referee = Mark Clattenburg (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 2 - 0 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Belarus | goals1 = Dzeko | goals2 = | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 34942 | referee = Darrell Reed (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 3 - 1 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Luxembourg | goals1 = Ibisevic | goals2 = Bigard | stadium = Bilino Polje, Zenica, Bosnia | attendance = 18000 | referee = Mark Clattenburg | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- France | score = 3 - 1 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Nasri Benzema Rémy | goals2 = Zec | stadium = Stade de France, Saint-Denis, France | attendance = 77194 | referee = Babak Rafati (Germany) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 1 - 1 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Germany | goals1 = Ibricic | goals2 = Klose | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 35500 | referee = Tasos Kakkos (Greece) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Germany | score = 4 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Klose Lahm Kießling | goals2 = Ibricic Dzeko | stadium = Ernst-Grube-Stadion Magdeburg, Germany | attendance = 22750 | referee = Andre Marriner (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Season Aftermath and Conclusions After a bad start, the team notched 5 wins in a row (4 official, 1 friendly), but then tied 1 and lost 2. A year of growth, specially in the tactics side of the game, and some encouraging performances against big teams (the away matches against France and Germany). There is work to be done, specially in strengthening some key places in the starting 11, but there is a good young core to work with, in order to achieve the next objective, which should be to get into the World Cup. FIFA Ranking They started the year at 45th spot, and continued to grow, despite the beggining of the year's bad results. After they nailed that 5 win run, they got to the higher point Bosnia has ever been, 18th. After a month in heaven they dropped and finally settled with the 30th position. Best Players #Vedad Ibisevic was the season's best performer. Always a steady player, with no downs and quite some ups, he played 8 games (7 as a starter), scored 5 goals and set up 5 more with assists. Average Rating: 7.75 #Edin Dzeko had an awesome year, but had some bad performances at the end of it. He played all 11 games, scored 13 times and had 3 assists. Average Rating: 7.65 #Ermin Zec also was great, despite the team playing with only 2 strikers and he being the third one. He played 8 games (4 as a starter), scored 2 times and added 3 assists. Average Rating: 7.29 #Asmir Begovic had a year of consolidation, despite having trouble to play in his club. He started all 11 games and played all 990 minutes with 20 goals against and 2 clean sheets. Average Rating: 7.17 #Miralem Pjanic had a torturing year, where he couldn't help the team as he would've wanted, because the injuries didn't let him play much. In 6 games he score twice and had an assist. Average Rating: 7.02 Best Eleven Next Season Forecast A tough season without much competition in the first semester. There are several friendlies already signed and when the World Cup Qualifiers begin, they will try and qualify for the World Cup, in Brazil 2014.